


Selfishness

by BeautifulMistake3



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMistake3/pseuds/BeautifulMistake3
Summary: Finn tells Rachel that he wants to be with Quinn again because he still thinks that it's his baby. Rachel overheard a conversation between Quinn and Puck so she has a strong feeling about who the father actually is. She'll tell him anything to get him to stay.One shot and drabble





	Selfishness

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and not the best. Small little drabble that I've worked on for only like a day or two.   
> I apologize for any errors, I just typed it quickly in class.  
> :):

"Rachel, we need to talk." Finn tells me as we're studying together. 

"No, Finn, I still won't do your paper for you." I reply playfully not looking up.

He's quiet for another second before saying, "I want to be with Quinn."

I drop my pencil and sit to face him. As soon as he saw my face he started apologizing. "Shit, Rach. I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you. Please do-" He says before I cut him off. "Don't what? Don't be hurt? Don't cry? Or don't give a damn?" I yelled back at him.

I get up and walk over to my desk, not facing him. "Why? Why her and not me? Why all of this back and forth between the two of us?"

"I want to be with you." My eyes roll at this. "Me and Quinn are starting a family so I want to be with her too." I scoff at that comment. "What, Rachel? I'm trying here okay?"

My mind goes back to a conversation that I heard recently. It was Quinn and Puck when they were talking right about Puck found out she was pregnant. I recall thinking that it was a weird way to be talking about Finn's baby. 

People think that I don't know things. I'm practically everywhere in that school, I'm very involved. I knew she was pregnant before Puck did. I overheard Quinn telling Finn. i was looking for him so I could ask him a Glee question when I heard them talking.

I always seem to blend in when I'm in the hall. Except of course when a slushie is waiting on me, apparently. That's how I know that Brittany and Santana are sleeping together.

The way that Puck was talking her there's no way that it's Finn's baby. After I overheard them, I paid more attention to how they were with each other. I noticed that Puck was more protective of her it seemed like. 

Finn has a right to know, but I haven't told him. Someone needs to, so it might as well be me. 

"Finn, I don't think that it's your baby." I finally tell him.

"What the fuck?! Why would you say that to me?" He questioned loudly.

I turn around to face him. "I heard her and Puck talking about how it's probably his." I talk a breath and continue, "You two aren't a family, so you can be with me." I go over to him and grab his hand and smile gently at him.

He shakes my hand off of his as he moves across the room, "Really? This is why you told me? So I could stay with you?"

I take a step back. "N-no. That's not what this is about honestly." He starts to head for my door before I say, "I would never hurt you on purpose." He turns around and faces me. "You did this to hurt me." He spat in a cold voice. "It all makes sense now. It makes sense why he has been more clung to her." He says mainly to himself in a warmer tone.

"I'm sorry." I manage to whisper.

"Are you though? What are you sorry about? That it might be his? That you told me? Or that were selfish when you told me?" He threw a bunch of questions at me.

I pause not knowing how exactly to react. "Only the first two. I'm sorry that you got cheated on and that I was the one to have to tell you. I'm sorry that Quinn didn't tell you. I didn't have a selfish motive here though." I try to explain

He let out a light airy laugh. "Really, Rachel? You're a selfish bitch." With that he stormed out leaving me speechless.


End file.
